


Working Hard

by Storm Chaser (Crumpled_Star)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumpled_Star/pseuds/Storm%20Chaser
Summary: What could possibly go wrong (or very right) when Mulder and Scully bring a strange plant back to the office.





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as mild non-con as a mind altering substance makes them do it. If this at all makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. Otherwise you may proceed you fellow filthy heathen.

Mulder and Scully sit quietly in their basement office. Various papers, from a number of recent cases were strewn about Mulder's desk as they both diligently work on their reports. 

It had been a long, weird day, which often to Mulder's delight is pretty standard for them. Skinner had sent them a few states over to investigate part of a forest where naked or mostly naked hikers had been repeatedly turned up in the nearby town exhausted and dehydrated but with no memory of what happened. The local law enforcement were stumped and the number of complaints about the town's hiking trails were growing.

After spending the day wandering through the trees they were forced to leave, without any answers. This was a low priority case and they were needed back at the office for some mandatory training the following morning. The only thing of note they had found was an unusual looking plant they had encountered. Which Scully had carefully bagged a sample of as neither of them had recognised the strange vine with its brightly coloured flowers.

Mulder absentmindedly fiddled with the bag containing the strange vine as he considered which report to write next. The plan was they would drop the sample off at the lab for testing either tomorrow or later in the week, depending on how long the training takes. On the off chance it could be connected to today's case.

Mulder began to feel strangely warm. "Scully, I'm not feeling so good", Scully stood and moved over toward Mulder in response. 

"You do look rather flushed", she responded, "We should probably finish this last report and call it a night". As Scully turned to return to her seat she accidentally brushed Mulder's hand.

Mulder stood. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against his front. His hands skim along the thin band of skin where her top doesn't quite meet her trousers, she shivers in response. 

His hands move lower, flirting with her waistband. Occasionally dipping below to touch the lacy line of her panties. This is new. They've never done anything quite like this before, every touch feels electric. Hot. Burning. Barely anything has happened yet and Scully's panties already feel particularly damp.

Maybe they shouldn't be doing this. The office door is open and anyone could walk by. But all either of them can feel is the heat. “Oh, Mulder”. She exclaims, it's a little breathless. His hand has found its way into her panties. He strokes the hair he finds there, careful not to touch anywhere too sensitive. Yet. 

She can't stand much more of this teasing, she reaches behind to touch him through his slacks. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

He laughs deeply beside her ear. As he increases his teasing. His other hand touches her chest. Slowly to start. He massages her breasts, before focusing on her erect nipples. Lightly stroking them in turn through her blouse and bra. The effect is strong, she moans in pleasure. He then uses both hands to reach under her blouse to undo her bra and touch her nipples directly. He moves between them, both stroking and lightly pinching. Followed by rolling them between his thumb and index finger. She gets steadily wetter from the focused attention, her own hands remain busy palming him through his slacks. 

Her breath quickens as she continues to moan softly.

"Can you cum from just this?" He asks. As he continues to tease her hard nipples. She responds with a breathless "No". In response he quickly pinches both her nipples more sharply than earlier. The slight pain resulting in heightened pleasure. Causing her to gasp a breathy "Fuck…" in response. 

He keeps one had on a nipple as he returns to her panties with the other. He runs his fingers across her vaginal entrance, gently tracing the outside, and dipping his index finger inside. Which gets his finger suitably wet before he moves to gently circle her clit. This causes her hips to buck and she moans louder, this time into his shoulder, to muffle her noise.  
The feeling of a wet finger stroking her clit while another finger gently teases her nipple is exquisite.

He continues this process keeping his tempo steady bringing her closer to orgasm. Every so often his finger leaves her clit to tease her entrance and spread her wetness.

She wiggles against him repeatedly as the feeling of orgasm builds. He moves from behind her so he is now facing her. Keeping his fingers stroking her clit as he moved.

"Touch my nipples again, Mulder" she requests.

From this new position in front he can see her flushed face and open blouse displaying her perky breasts with dusty pink nipples begging for further attention. 

Scully's slacks are open and her panties are already partially pushed down, Mulder finishes the job and removes them fully. Leaving them on the floor.

Scully proceeds to push various reports and case files to the floor before sitting on the desk behind her for greater support. Once settled she opens her legs for Mulder to stand in between. He gently runs his hands down her legs focusing his teasing touch on her inner thighs.

Mulder loosens and removes his tie, discarding it on the floor. He then steps closer to Scully, returning his hands to her inner thigh. Before once again caressing her vaginal entrance to lubricate his fingers before returning to her clit. Which he slowly rubs in light, slow circles, using his right hand. With his left hand he returns to touching her nipples. 

While his hand focuses on one nipple he bends down to use his mouth on the other nipple. A gentle kiss, followed by some slow licks before he starts to suck.

The sensation Scully feels is overwhelming, all she can do is sit there and let the pleasure build. Her orgasm creeps closer. Everything tingles. Mulder slows and stops his touching. Scully, gives a moan of disappointment as he removes his hands and mouth.

"Don't worry Scully, you'll enjoy this more." He teases. "I'm going to use my mouth now and I'm not going to stop until you orgasm on my face." Mulder then gives her a cheeky smile.

Following this he gets on his knees, his head is now inline with her pubic area. He gives her a fews lick from vagina upto her clit. Before he begins to suck on her clit. Gently coaxing the sensitive part out of its hood. While doing this his hands have returned to her nipples where they continue to play, both stroking and pitching.

Scully can barely think she is so close to orgasm, the pleasure is overwhelming. After one slightly more intense suck she is gone, and a powerful orgasm washes through her body. She moans loudly and her vagina contracts powerfully as Mulder continues to suck on her clit and gently brush her nipples which prolongs the intense pleasurable feelings. The waves of Scully's orgasm begin to subside as Mulder slows his touches. 

Scully can barely speak as she sighs contentedly and momentarily slumps back on the desk. Mulder continues his gentle touches, fueling Scully's arousal. Scully begins to unbutton Mulder's shirt, a few buttons ping off in her haste to remove it. The shirt joins the various other garments discarded on the office floor. Scully then moves to his belt, quickly undoing it, followed by the fly of his slacks before she pushes both his slacks and boxers to the floor. He kicks off his own shoes and removes his socks. Leaving himself completely exposed, his cock jutting proudly out from his lean body.

Scully gently runs her hand up and down his shaft. Mulder gives a low moan in response. Scully then kneels in front of him and takes his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head as she sucks on his length. Her hands move over both his thighs, before stroking his balls.

Mulder getting close to orgasm, gently pulls Scully up into a kiss. His hands return to touching Scully. He brushes her clit before gently placing a finger inside of her which he massages the front wall of her vagina. He then replaces the single finger with two as she is suitably aroused. 

Scully guides his hand from inside of her to her breasts. She then gently pushes Mulder into his chair. After giving his cock a few strokes Scully holds on to it, allowing herself to climb into his lap and slowly penetrate herself with it. Together they moan at the sensation. Mulder's hands continue to move between her clit and nipples. As they rock together, their pace increases and they both approach orgasm. Mulder focuses on Scully's clit. Whereas she teases him further by running her fingers over his nipples.

Eventually, the sensation becomes too much and Mulder cannot hold back any longer. He cums. Scully isn't far behind and she orgasms for the second time as Mulder continues to gently circle her clit with his fingers. They hold each other for a while, as they come down from an orgasmic high before the various bodily fluids drying between them start to become uncomfortable. The heat they'd been feeling earlier was now gone.

They wipe up best they can using the tissues on the desk and redress themselves. Scully speaks first, breaking the awkward silence with laughter, "So, Mulder, I think we found what happened to those hikers…".


End file.
